Una boda, un armario y un anillo
by Lunanoe
Summary: Por fin ha llegado el día en que Zoro y Robin contraerán matrimonio. Nada puede salir mal...espera, ¿dónde está el novio? ¿Y el anillo? Bueno...casi nada.
1. El día de la boda

Hola, queridos/as nakamas! Os traigo un nuevo Fic que llevaba acosándome un tiempo y no he podido empezar a escribir hasta esta mañana. Como aclaración, el primer capítulo es en tiempo presente pero hasta nuevo aviso el resto de capítulos se localizan en tiempo pasado.

Espero que os guste mucho este fic. El primer episodio es cortito pero es la presentación.

**Disclaimer: **Por el momento se lo dejo a Oda pero como no nos ponga un buen ZoRo tomaré cartas en el asunto.

* * *

-Mierda, Robin va a matarme, ¡mierda! ¡¿En qué momento tuve que dejarte organizar mi despedida! –acusó Zoro a Sanji con el rostro colorado fruto de la ira.

-¿Ahora la culpa es mía, estúpida alga? –contraatacó Sanji- ¡Si tan solo hubieras mantenido esa maldita boca cerrada ahora no estaríamos aquí!

-¡Y si tú no fueras un enfermo pervertido ahora estaría en el barco! –chilló Zoro lamentando no tener sus espadas con él en ese momento- ¡Por tu culpa mi divorcio llegará antes que mi matrimonio!

-Todavía nos quedan dos horas antes de que comience el enlace –recordó Chopper, que llevaba un buen rato en silencio escuchando a sus dos nakamas discutir-. Los chicos llegarán en cualquier momento, sí, seguro.

-¡Llevamos cuatro horas aquí encerrados! ¡¿CUÁNDO DIABLOS CREES QUE VAN A LLEGAR?! –le gritó Zoro al pobre reno, quien se encogió muerto de miedo.

-Vendrán –aseveró Sanji-. Parece que no confías en tus nakamas. Además –se quedó un momento en silencio mientras se encendía un cigarrillo-, como no regresen tendremos que usarte como comida de emergencia, Chopper. No resistiremos mucho sin comer.

Chopper estaba al borde del colapso. Primero le gritaban y ahora le advertían de que quizás fueran a comérselo. El reno, entre lágrimas y chillando, empezó a golpear las puertas del armario llamando a sus nakamas.

Zoro suspiró. La imagen de Robin golpeó su cabeza. Como no llegara al enlace sería hombre muerto. Habían depositado mucha ilusión preparando este día, no podía darle plantón por más justificado que estuviera. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Claro que confiaba en sus nakamas pero sus esperanzas estaban puestas en un narizotas, un cyborg y un esqueleto a los que habían dejado dormidos cuando aquellos tipos los encerraron en ese armario en el que llevaban un buen puñado de horas. Tenía que confiar en que despertaran a tiempo, derrotaran a esos hombres y los liberarán. Y solo quedaban dos horas y no se escuchaba ruido alguno.

-Eh, Zoro –lo llamó Sanji dando una calada a su cigarrillo-. No te preocupes, vendrán a tiempo y tú podrás casarte con Robin.

* * *

-¡No puedo casarme, no puedo! –gritaba Robin mientras sacudía violentamente a su capitán- ¡Por tu culpa no podré casarme, no!

-¡Robin, suéltalo! –le pidió Nami mientras intentaba separar a la arqueóloga de Luffy, cuyo rostro estaba volviéndose azul por el zarandeo.

Nami seguía impresionada por aquel arrebato de ira que le había dado a Robin. Era la primera vez que mostraba su enojo. Robin no era como ella: la arqueóloga era más paciente, reflexiva, dulce…

-¡Te juro que como no recupere mi anillo le diré a Sanji que no te prepare niku nunca más y sabes que si se lo pido yo lo hará!

¡No, Robin! –le suplicó Luffy con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡No seas cruel, no podría vivir sin niku! Sanji me pondría verduras y… -Luffy rompió a llorar- ¿Acaso quieres que muera de hambre?

-Vamos Robin, déjale, si lo matas no podrás recuperar tu anillo nunca –le recordó Nami.

-Está bien –aceptó Robin soltando a su capitán, quien cayó al suelo mareado mientras seguía llorando por la amenaza de la arqueóloga.

Robin sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. No había podido dormir en toda la noche a causa de los nervios y ahora se encontraba con este problema. ¡Ojalá Zoro estuviera con ella en ese momento para darle fuerzas! Pero Zoro estaba en el barco y ella se encontraba en aquella habitación de hotel, esperando la hora de poner rumbo al barco para contraer matrimonio con el hombre que amaba.

Pero ahora, por culpa de su capitán, le faltaba un elemento primordial para cualquier boda: el anillo. Sí, ¿cómo iba a casarse sin su anillo?

Estaba a punto de romper a llorar como Luffy cuando Nami acarició su hombro con ternura.

-Eins, Robin, no llores. Solucionaremos esto, ¿sí? Ahora no te preocupes por esto y ve a darte una ducha. He oído por ahí que alguien se va a casar y tiene que estar reluciente para dejar con la boca abierta a todos.

-Pero…-dijo Robin mirando a Luffy.

-He dicho que no te preocupes. Yo me encargo, ¿sí?

Robin no estaba muy convencida pero confiaba en Nami, era de las pocas personas razonables que aquella tripulación tenía y si ella decía que podía encargarse pues tendría que confiar en ella. No le quedaba otra.

Dirigiendo una mirada de odio a su capitán tan intensa que causó que este temblara de miedo, se encerró en el baño, dejando en la habitación a sus dos nakamas.

-Vale, Luffy –Nami agarró a su capitán por las solapas de su camisa para que escuchara atentamente lo que iba a decirle-. Tienes dos opciones: o te abrimos en canal ahora mismo y recuperamos el anillo o corres a la joyería y compras un anillo igualito que el de Robin.

-Pero Nami, ¡no me daría tiempo! El anillo es a medida, supongo que deberían hacer otro igual y no creo que le dé tiempo.

-Ese es tu problema. O vas a la joyería o te tumbas en la cama y te saco el anillo ahora mismo.

Antes de que pudiera pestañear, su capitán se le escapó de entre las manos y corrió hasta la joyería, rezando para poder conseguir un anillo igual al de Robin.

Nami miró su reloj. Solo quedaban dos horas para el enlace.


	2. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Buenas, queridos nakamas! Comenzamos el fin de semana y mi aportación es un nuevo capítulo. Anuncio que cada episodio tratará sobre cada preparativo de la boda y para comenzar, algo básico: ¡la pedida! Y os aviso que mientras escribía este episodio me estaba comiendo un helado así que si os resulta demasiado empalagoso la culpa no es del todo mía.

**Disclaimer: **No, nunca será mío. Oda me ha dicho que para que lo sea tengo que demostrarle que sé escribir algo más que ZoRo. Seamos realistas, Oda...

* * *

_1 mes atrás_

Nadie ignoraba que Zoro llevaba unos días comportándose de manera extraña. No, extraña no era la palabra adecuada para definir su actitud. Más bien podía decirse que se encontraba alterado, nervioso, pero nadie sabía el por qué. Ni siquiera Robin encontraba motivo alguno que justificara aquella actitud.

Robin no sabía que pensar. Quería preguntarle a él pero seguramente zanjaría el tema con un _"nada, no me pasa nada". _Incluso ella estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa con ese cambio de actitud. Algunas veces llegaba a pensar que hasta la evitaba pues se encerraba en la torre de vigía y se hacía el dormido cada vez que entraba, arruinando el posible momento de pasión. También había notado que cada vez que paraban en alguna isla él evitaba ir en su compañía, poniéndose visiblemente nervioso si se la encontraba por sorpresa en la calle.

Robin se había llegado a cuestionar si tal vez no estuviera pensando en romper con ella y no supiera cómo hacerlo. No, eso no, se le humedecían los ojos y encogía el corazón tan solo pensar que no la quería a su lado. Lo amaba demasiado como para separarse de él y sabía que ese amor era recíproco cada vez que lo sorprendía mirándola con ese brillo en los ojos que causaba que Robin se estremeciera de emoción.

Entonces, ¿por qué la evitaba? ¿Por qué no quería que anduviera junto a él por la ciudad? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué siempre iba con Sanji cada vez que bajaban a cualquier isla? ¿Por qué llevaban semanas cuchicheando en la cocina y guardando silencio cada vez que entraba alguien? Seguían peleándose, cierto, pero parecía que ambos estaban forjando algún tipo de plan y eso fuera el causante del estado de Zoro.

Robin no podía más con la intriga. Esa noche le preguntaría a Sanji qué diablos estaban tramando y por qué no lo compartían con el resto. Sabía que si le decía al cocinero lo mal que se sentía por no conocer ese secreto no dudaría en confesárselo. A fin de cuentas, era Sanji, no podía soportar ver a una mujer desdichada.

Ese día Zoro había estado especialmente atacado. No había comido en todo el día y llevaba toda la jornada en la torre de vigía, evitando contacto con cualquier mortal.

A la hora de la cena, el espadachín bajó y Robin se preguntó por qué lo habría hecho si no había probado bocado. Las manos le temblaban y había evitado su mirada en todo momento.

-Oins, Zoro, ¿no tienes hambre? –le preguntó Luffy.

Zoro no lo escuchó. Seguía mirando su plato, cuyo contenido ni siquiera sabía cuál era, y Robin supo que lo hacía para que ella no pudiera mirarlo.

-¿Zoro? –insistió Luffy- Zoro, te estoy hablando.

-Baka, deja al marimo tranquilo –dijo Sanji.

Sobra decir que todos –incluso Luffy- se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando escucharon a Sanji defender a su nakama. No era algo muy habitual y las miradas de toda la tripulación se repartían entre Zoro, que seguía con la cabeza gacha, y Sanji, que continuaba comiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Luffy, viendo que Zoro no estaba muy entusiasmado con su cena y creyendo que sería un crimen tirarla, estiró su brazo para agarrar la meshi del espadachín, quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta del hurto.

-Zoro, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Chopper preocupado.

-Eh…sí, sí.

-Pero estás pálido y tus manos tiemblan. ¿Seguro que…?

-No pasa nada, Chopper –le aseguró Zoro con la voz temblorosa.

El reloj de la cocina sonó, anunciando la medianoche. Aquello fue como si Zoro hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Cruzó su mirada con la de Sanji durante unos segundos y luego sus ojos se centraron en Robin, quien se sorprendió al ver como las mejillas de Zoro estaban totalmente coloradas.

-He preparado tarta, ¿alguien quiere?

Enseguida todos empezaron a chillar, siendo la voz de Luffy la más destacable entre todas. Alguien hizo un comentario desafortunado que causó que Nami comenzara a chillar y repartir golpes pero Robin no pudo escucharlo pues Zoro le había pedido que lo acompañara a la torre de vigía.

Antes de entrar, Zoro tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Robin arqueó una ceja. Estaba cansada de tanto misterio.

Cuando entraron, Robin creyó que estaba en mitad de un sueño. ¿Realmente eso era la torre de vigía? Había velas por todo el lugar, pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el suelo y una pequeña mesa con dos copas y una botella de champagne metida en una cubitera para mantenerla fría.

¿A qué se debía todo aquello? No era su aniversario ni el cumpleaños de ninguno. ¿Entonces?

-Zoro, ¿qué es todo esto? –preguntó volteándose hacia el hombre.

El aludido abrió la boca pero la cerró enseguida. Se frotó las manos y recogió unas gotas de sudor que adornaban su frente. Robin se acercó a él y agarró sus manos. Estaban temblando.

-¿Qué ocurre? Estoy cansada de tanto secreto. ¿Por qué llevas semanas comportándote de forma tan extraña? ¿Por qué siento que me evitas? ¿Por qué os la pasáis Sanji y tú cuchicheando?

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy? –Robin negó con la cabeza- Hoy…hoy –vuelve a tomar una bocanada de aire- Hoy hace tres años que entraste a la banda.

¡Es verdad! Hoy era su tercer aniversario como Mugiwara. Entonces, ¿todo esto era para celebrar dicha fecha?

-¿Has montado esto para…?

-Por favor, Robin –le pidió Zoro cerrando los ojos-. Te pido que no hables hasta que acabe, por favor. Déjame hablar.

Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso. Robin supo que estaba a punto de decirle algo sumamente importante.

-Robin –tragó saliva-, hace tres años me habría reído si me hubieran dicho que estaría tal día como hoy así contigo. Por aquel entonces no confiaba demasiado en ti aunque eso no es un secreto. Pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que eras y esa desconfianza fue convirtiéndose en algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir: amor. Lo confirmé durante los dos años que estuve alejado de ti. Sentía que me faltaba algo, me resultaba trabajosa la respiración y mi corazón no latía igual de fuerte que antes. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que sin ti yo era un incompleto, que la vida era dolorosa si no te tenía a mi lado. Cuando te vi de nuevo, no luché contra estos sentimientos como antes. Quería estar contigo y, bueno –sonrió-, decidí confesarte mis sentimientos. Estaba convencido de que tú me dirías que no pero cuando dijiste que también me amabas fue como si las puertas del cielo se me abrieran. No me imagino estando sin ti y quiero gritarle al mundo entero que te amo y por eso…

Había dicho todo eso sin respirar. Robin sintió un fuerte nudo en su estómago y sus piernas flaquearon cuando Zoro se arrodilló ante ella y sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su abrigo. Los ojos de Robin se abrieron de par en par y su corazón latió desbocado ante esa imagen.

-Nico Robin, una vida no me es suficiente para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo pero si no tengo más que eso quiero pasar los años que me quedan a tu lado. Quiero ser tuyo hasta exhalar mi último suspiro y que el mundo se entere que eres mía y nada puede separarte de mi lado. Quiero cuidarte y protegerte por el resto de mi vida, amanecer cada mañana a tu lado sabiendo que no será nuestro último despertar, verme reflejado en tus ojos y pensar que no hay mejor espejo donde mirarse. Pero sobre todas las cosas, quiero amarte sin límite de tiempo porque si es cierto eso de la vida celestial, no me importará estar en la tierra o en el cielo, porque hasta que yo desaparezca de cualquier vida mi corazón no dejará de latir cada vez que te sienta cerca. No tengo riquezas ni grandes palacios que ofrecerte pero sí la promesa de amarte por encima de cualquier cosa en todas las vidas. Por todo eso, Nico Robin, ¿me concederías el honor de casarme contigo?

La arqueóloga no se creía que todo aquello que había oído estuviera pasando de verdad. ¿Realmente Zoro le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él? ¿A ella?

Los ojos de Robin se humedecieron. Jamás creyó que alguien quisiera casarse con ella porque la amara. Tampoco creyó nunca que alguien la amara de una manera tan enternecedora e irracional. Aunque claro, eso fue antes de que Zoro le dijera que la amaba. Ella, que nunca había conocido el amor verdadero sino uno basado en el interés, era tratada como una diosa, como la persona más valiosa del universo. A veces se sorprendía de que fuera ella quien recibiera ese amor tan intenso. No había hecho nada para merecerlo pero entonces se veía en la mirada de Zoro y comprendía que todos merecemos ser amados sin importar quiénes seamos.

Zoro tenía razón. El mejor espejo para mirarse eran sus ojos. No se veía de verdad a menos que no mirara en sus ojos.

Robin sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla. Sonrió y acarició el rostro de Zoro, quien la observaba esperando una respuesta.

-¿Tú qué crees que voy a decir, Zoro?

-Dímelo –le suplicó-. Sea lo que sea, dímelo. No puedo más.

Quería decirle tantas cosas que solo pudo resumir en una sencilla palabra que en aquel momento contenía todos esos intensos sentimientos que ella albergaba hacia él.

-Sí.

Zoro la miró durante unos segundos. Tomó su mano y deslizó en su dedo anular una sortija de diamantes con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro. El espadachín besó el anillo y luego se levantó poco a poco hasta hacer lo propio con los labios de su ahora prometida.

-¿Estabas tan nervioso por esto?

-Sí. ¿Cómo quieres que estuviera?

-Supongo que también esta era la razón por la que Sanji y tú os la pasabais tanto tiempo juntos.

-Me ayudó a montar todo esto y a elegir el anillo.

Zoro abrazó a Robin tomándola por la cintura y depositó un suave beso en su hombro. Robin acarició su espalda con ternura, subiendo las manos hasta enredad los dedos entre esos cabellos verdes.

Su mirada se topó con esa joya que ahora adornaba su mano. El símbolo del amor.


	3. ¡Yo llevaré a Robin al altar!

Nakamas, qué tal? Yo aquí sigo, subiendo el tercer episodio de este fic que tanto estoy disfrutando escribir. Digo desde aquí que no me importa que Oda me copie la idea porque, ¿no sería precioso ver la boda ZoRo? Bien, ahora me despierto y descubro que nunca ocurrirá. Esperad *se va a llorar al rincón*. Ya estoy, ya estoy.

Hoy, la elección del padrino. ¿Quién será? Para saberlo, tenéis que seguir leyendo, no os lo voy a decir todo.

Este episodio se lo dedico a Yane porque sí, porque me apetece dedicárselo y porque tal vez así se le ablande el corazón y actualice "Casualidad o Destino". ¡Maldita tesis, retrasa sus capítulos! Aprovecho para hacer publicidad de ese fic. Leedlo, es genial!

**Disclaimer: **No es mío porque no soy una cascarrabias como Oda. _"No habrá romance"_. Y se queda tan tranquilo. ¿No tienes corazón, Oda? ¿Nunca has sido shipper?

* * *

-¡No me creo que os vayáis a casar! No os preocupéis por los gastos, la boda la pagarán ellos –sentenció Nami que dirigió una mirada que echaba fuego a sus nakamas cuando comenzaron a protestar.

-¡Será una fiesta SÚPER!

-Os felicito, chicos y para celebrarlo, ¿podrías enseñarme tus braguitas, Robin-chwan?

-Más te vale cuidarla bien, marimo. Todavía no entiendo cómo ha podido decirte sí.

-¿Puedo llevar yo los anillos? –preguntó ilusionado Chopper.

-¿Y yo puedo ayudar a Sanji en la cocina? –preguntó Luffy con la boca hecha agua imaginando el festín. La respuesta del cocinero fue una patada que lo envió al otro lado del barco.

Zoro gruñó exasperado, arrepintiéndose de haber contado a sus nakamas que Robin y él se casarían. Debía haber imaginado el caos que se formaría pero dada la felicidad del momento no reparó en lo pesados que se pondrían todos ante semejante noticia. Robin apretó su mano y le sonrió, transmitiéndole con la mirada que se calmara.

-Oye, ¿quién acompañará a Robin al altar? –preguntó Ussop.

-Más bien preguntemos quién irá con Zoro. Conociéndolo, aunque lo tenga delante seguro que se perderá.

-Maldita usurera…-susurró Zoro- ¿Pretendes venir conmigo, Nami? –le preguntó a la navegante con sorna.

-Dado que soy la única chica de la tripulación que puede ejercer de madrina, no me queda otra que acompañarte.

-¡¿QUÉ?! No, no, no necesito que me acompañes a ningún lado. Además, seguro que me cobrarías por los cuatro pasos que tienes que dar.

-¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Crees que yo..? –Nami calló un momento, reflexionando brevemente- Aunque no es una mala idea.

-Entonces ya está decidido: los padrinos seremos Nami-san y yo –dijo Sanji cuyos ojos se volvieron corazones al imaginar a la navegante vestida de novia esperándolo.

-Estúpido pervertido.

-¿A quién llamas pervertido, alga?

-Yo acompañaré a Robin –replicó Luffy muy seriamente ante el asombro de todos.

-Luffy…-dijo Robin sorprendida de que su capitán se ofreciera para ser su padrino- No pensé que dirías algo así.

-Si hay alguien que deba acompañar a Robin a catar, ese soy yo.

-¡A CATAR NO, ESTÚPIDO! –le chilló Nami- ¡Al altar, al altar!

-¿Al altar? ¿Eso qué es?

-El lugar donde una pareja contrae matrimonio –explicó Ussop.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que acompañar a Robin? ¿No sabe dónde está?

-¡Es algo simbólico! –gritó exasperada Nami.

Viendo que Luffy no iba a entenderla así, la navegante comenzó a explicarle la importancia del padrino en una ceremonia. Luffy seguía sin comprenderlo y ahora todos aportaban su propia explicación de manera que su capitán pudiese entenderlo, esto es, como si se lo estuvieran contando a un niño.

Aprovechando el momento de distracción, Zoro agarró a Robin del brazo y le susurró:

-¿Por qué no les dejamos así y nos casamos a escondidas?

-¡Pobre de ti como se te ocurra hacerlo! –le amenazó Nami con el puño en alto antes de que Robin pudiese contestar- Mis ideas no van a caer en saco roto porque tú seas un cascarrabias. Encima que te hago el favor de ahorrarte todo el follón de organizar la boda…

-Te recuerdo que es nuestra boda no la tuya –replicó Zoro-. Así que ya estás quitándote de la cabeza tus estúpidas ideas porque…

-Zoro –interrumpió la arqueóloga-, si quiere organizar que lo haga. Es la persona más capacitada para hacerlo y así nos quitaremos el tener que pensar cómo montarlo todo.

-¡Arigatou, Robin! ¿Lo ves, baka? Menos mal que hay alguien coherente en la tripulación.

Zoro gruñó disgustado. Su prometida lo había dejado solo ante las insistencias de la navegante. ¿Por qué? Sabía que Nami organizaría la fiesta del siglo cuando Robin no solía participar en ellas. ¿Por qué le había dado banda ancha para que hiciera lo que quisiera como si la que fuera a casarse fuera ella?

-¡Ser padrino mola! –gritó Luffy- ¡Como capitán, me nombro…!

-Eh, eh, espera un momento –interrumpió Sanji-. Ninguno de ustedes acompañará a mi querida Robin-chwan al altar. Ella se merece un padrino con estilo, educado…

-¿Y dónde está ese padrino? –susurró Zoro ganándose una mirada furiosa del cocinero.

-Yo soy el mayor –continuó Brook-. No quiero morir sin haber sido padrino. Aunque claro, yo ya estoy muerto…YOHOOOO!

-El padrino seré yo –dijo Chopper-. Conozco bien a Robin, me paso horas y horas con ella así que debería ser yo quien la llevara al altar.

-¿Pero tú no ibas a llevar los anillos? –preguntó Luffy.

-Bueno sí, pero…

-No puedes acapararlo todo, Chopper –siguió Franky-. Esta discusión es inútil porque yo seré su padrino. Robin merece un padrino SÚPER! Y ese soy yo.

-No, no, no –repitió Ussop-. ¡Yo seré su padrino! Soy la persona más capacitada para hacerlo. No soy un pervertido, ni un esqueleto, ni un baka, ni un animal ni un cyborg. Tengo la suficiente madurez para…

-¡¿A quién llamas tú pervertido, narizotas?! –preguntó Sanji- ¡Yo llevaré a Robin-chwan a que se case con esa alga! Aunque me duela, lo haré, por mi preciosa Robin-chwan.

-¡No, seré yo!

-¡No, yo!

De esa manera, comenzó una nueva discusión entre los tripulantes masculinos donde cada uno daba los argumentos de por qué tenía que ser el padrino de Robin. Nami, agotada, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y avisó de que se marchaba a preparar la lista de invitados. Zoro intentó detenerla. Quería algo íntimo. Con sus nakamas era más que suficiente y eso que echaría a unos cuantos por idiotas. Intentó detener a la navegante pero nuevamente Robin lo detuvo.

-¿Pero por qué la dejas? –le preguntó Zoro.

-Mira que contenta está. ¿Qué más te da?

-¡Pero es nuestra boda! ¿No vamos a poder montarla a nuestro gusto?

Robin sonrió y volvió la cara, dando por zanjada cualquier réplica. Zoro, algo molesto por esa actitud, decidió devolvérsela por haberlo dejado con el cuelo al aire antes con Nami.

-Oye chicos, ¿no sería más fácil preguntarle a Robin quién quiere que sea su padrino?

Robin volteó a mirarlo pero ya era tarde. El espadachín se había dado la vuelta poniendo rumbo a la torre de vigía. Era consciente de la mirada furiosa de Robin a sus espaldas. Ciertamente, se consideraba un hombre sin temor a nada aunque cuando su pareja se enfadaba…Eso sí que era terrorífico. De repente, un brazo fleur apareció detrás de su hombro. Comenzó a correr pero la mano fleur logró tirarle con fuerza de la oreja, empujándolo al interior de la torre.

Para que luego digan que Robin era una persona pacífica. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces sí pero esa virtud desaparecía cuando se enojaba. No levantaba la voz sino que se valía de miradas glaciares para hacer temblar de miedo cada músculo de su cuerpo. Prefería que le gritara a esas miradas.

Robin se mordió el labio inferior. Maldición, por culpa de Zoro ahora se veía en el compromiso de elegir padrino. Ella no quería escoger, deseaba que todos la acompañaran al altar pero sabía que ellos no aceptarían esa opción.

-Chicos, yo…-comenzó Robin.

-¡Robin! –la voz de Nami hizo que suspirara de alivio. Nunca le había alegrado tanto ver a la navegante- Ven conmigo, tengo que comentarte algunas ideas.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando ya que Nami la agarró por la muñeca y la llevó al dormitorio que compartían antes de que comenzara a salir con Zoro.

-¿Y ahora cómo vamos a saber a quién escoge? –preguntó Chopper.

-¿Por qué no lo sorteamos? –propuso Luffy.

-¿Estás diciendo que dejemos en manos de la suerte la elección del padrino de Robin arriesgándonos a que no salga yo? –cuestionó Sanji.

-No –replicó Luffy-, estoy diciendo que sorteemos quién será el padrino de Robin. ¿Qué os parece hacerlo con los palillos? Quien tenga el más largo, llevará a Robin al altar.

Una vez tuvieron los palos, comenzaron a coger cada uno un palillo, esperanzados de que la suerte recayera en ellos.

-Bien, ahora vamos a comparar –dijo Ussop.

-¡He ganado, he ganado!


	4. Una canción teñida de blanco

Minna! Qué tal? Pensé que jamás escribiría este episodio, que la inspiración nunca me llegaría cuando esta mañana...¡ZAS! ¡Idea! De repente, me puse a escribir y las palabras surgieron por sí solas. ¡Que alivio!

Ya quedan pocos episodios para el final. No puedo decir el número pero seguro que no muchos. Creo que luego de acabar este fic me dedicaré un tiempo a One-Shot. Es algo complicado tener un fic y que la inspiración tarde tanto en llegar.

Este episodio se lo dedicoa MaPa-kun, para que me perdone por no haber dicho quién era el padrino y causarle un ataque de intriga. Gracias por apoyarme siempre, nakama, eres genial.

**Disclaimer: **Seamos serios. ¿De verdad podría One Piece ser mío si ya me cuesta hace un fic de cinco capítulos y la serie ya va por más de 600?

* * *

-¡Robin, Robin! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

La navegante se presentó en la cubierta del Sunny, encontrándose a Zoro tumbado en una de las hamacas acariciando con la punta de los dedos los brazos de la arqueóloga, que descansaba sobre él mientras leía un libro. Zoro fulminó a Nami con la mirada ante su intrusión:

-¿No puedo estar ni cinco minutos a solas con Robin sin que aparezca alguien? –preguntó el espadachín algo enojado.

-Se me han ocurrido nuevas ideas para la ceremonia y necesito consultarlas con ella –replicó Nami caminando hacia la tumbona.

-¿Y por qué no lo habláis aquí? Te recuerdo que yo también estoy en esa boda. ¡Es más! Yo soy quien se va a casar.

-Tú no entiendes de esas cosas, Zoro –siguió Nami-. Te la robaré poco tiempo, ahora volvemos.

Zoro gruñó. Sí, claro, en poco tiempo. Llevaba dos semanas en las que quien veía poco tiempo a Robin era él. Y eso que estaban en el mismo barco. Robin se incorporó y se abrazó a su cuello:

-Te lo recompensaré –susurró en su oído, despidiéndose con un suave beso en los labios.

Otra mirada fulminante fue la despedida que le brindó Zoro a una triunfante Nami. Cerró los ojos por lo que no reparó en que las dos mujeres no caminaron hacia el interior del barco sino que bajaron al pueblo donde llegaron el día anterior. Robin se encontraba un poco nerviosa. Se sentía extraña por albergar esa emoción. Años atrás, lo hubiera considerado una soberana tontería pero ahora no podría afirmarlo con rotundidad. Era una sensación extraña.

-No te reprimas, Robin –le aconsejó la akage-. No finjas tranquilidad porque sé que en el fondo te encuentras algo nerviosa. No debes avergonzarte por ello. Es algo normal.

Robin le sonrió con ternura. Le hubiera gustado que Zoro la acompañara pero no habría sido lo mismo. ¿Dónde quedaría entonces la sorpresa? Sintió un leve ardor en las mejillas al imaginarse la reacción de su pareja cuando la viera así. Nami reprimió una risita cuando vio ese sonrojo.

-Ya hemos llegado –avisó Nami deteniéndose-. No hay prisa, Robin. Tómate el tiempo que desees. Tenemos todo el día. Y por el dinero no te preocupes. Tú te lo mereces.

-Arigatou, Nami. Bueno, entremos. No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Zoro cuando me vea con el vestido de novia.

-Puede que necesite una transfusión de sangre.

* * *

-¡Sanji! –gritó Luffy- ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Hay niku?

El senchou entró en la cocina, encontrándose al cocinero de la tripulación fregando la vajilla y con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de que había pasado un tiempo, seguía un poco enfadado por no haber salido vencedor en la elección del padrino. Menos mal que ese día estaban todos y pudieron frenarle antes de que saltara hacia el ganador.

Luffy gritó un par de veces más pero Sanji no estaba por la labor de escucharlo. Los gritos del capitán despertaron a Zoro de su siesta. Luego de desesperezarse, marchó a la cocina para conseguir algo de beber. Preferentemente sake. Cuando se encontró la estampa, sonrió. Sabía que el cocinero continuaba enojado y eso era algo que disfrutaba a más no poder. Aunque le hubiera gustado ser él quien provocara el mosqueo de Sanji.

Pero por otro lado, no quería que nadie se molestara por algo referente a la boda. Ese era un día para estar felices no para andarse con mosqueos estúpidos por haber perdido un juego.

-Venga, cejas, deja de andar de morros ya –le dijo Zoro tomando una botella de sake de la mesa-. No es para tanto.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! –gritó Sanji despertando de su ensoñación- Claro, como tú vas a casarte con la hermosa Robin-chwan pues te da lo mismo pero yo quería llevar a una de mis damas al altar aunque me doliera entregarla a un marimo como tú.

-Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena –le acusó el espadachín-. Además, cualquier día Franky va a perder la paciencia y desmontará el barco para encontrar la cola que le escondiste hace una semana. ¿Te das cuenta que estás siendo un crío?

-¡Él me ha quitado mi puesto de padrino! ¿Por qué no puedo darle yo también donde más le duele?

Para esas alturas, Luffy había conseguido aprovisionarse de suficiente meshi para engañar a su estómago momentáneamente. Fue una victoria para él que Sanji no lo descubriera al estar tan absorto en su charla con el espadachín. El senchou escapó a su camarote para poder comer sin que Sanji lo golpeara por robar comida.

-Por favor, Sanji…-murmuró Zoro-. Bueno, tú sigue así, comportándote como un niño. Cuando te pregunte Robin, dile eso. Más daño le harás.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó interesado el cocinero.

-¿Crees que a Robin le gusta que estés enfadado con Franky por algo así? Sois sus nakamas, ella quiere compartir su felicidad con vosotros. Tú, que tanto dices adorar a las mujeres y no puedes comportarte como un hombre para alegrar a tu nakama. Pobre Robin, que triste se pondrá cuando le cuente que vas a seguir así.

-¡No, no, espera! –dijo Sanji, deteniendo a Zoro antes de que pudiera salir de la cocinera- Por mi Robin-chwan, me tragaré mi dolor y perdonaré a Franky. Como he podido ser tan estúpido…-se lamentó Sanji mientras empezaba a llorar-, ¿crees que Robin-chwan pueda perdonarme?

-Lo haría si le devolvieras su cola a Franky. La pobre está tan disgustada de verle así, sin poder beber cola –dijo Zoro fingiendo tristeza.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Dile a Franky que están en el acuario, escondidas en el mueble. ¡Robin-chwan, lo siento!

Zoro salió a cubierta, dejando a Sanji pronunciando estúpidos lamentos. Se topó con Franky, oculto en una esquina mientras bebía una botella de cola y reía.

-Eso fue SÚPER, Zoro –afirmó Franky-. Ya no hace falta que me esconda. Pobre Sanji, creía que lograría ocultarme el paradero de mi cola.

-Me estaba cansando ver a ese baka comportándose de forma tan infantil. Ahora, tú has logrado beber sin esconderte y yo me he divertido engañando a ese cocinerucho. Los dos hemos salido ganando.

-Zoro –dijo el cyborg-, me alegro de ser el padrino de Robin. No me habría propuesto de no saber lo mucho que la quieres. No podría entregarla a alguien mejor que tú –Franky empezó a llorar aunque claro, lo negó como siempre-. Sois una pareja SÚPER.

* * *

-Robin, ¿aún no te has decidido? –preguntó Nami a la arqueóloga, oculta tras un probador-. Todos los vestidos te quedaban perfectos, te veías hermosa.

La navegante esperó una réplica por parte de su nakama pero solo obtuvo silencio. Arqueó una ceja.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Robin?

Nami se acercó a la puerta del probador. Escuchó un sollozo. ¿Robin estaba llorando? ¿Robin, esa mujer tan fría que nunca sacaba a relucir sus sentimientos en público? La navegante agarró el pomo de la puerta para comprobar si se encontraba bien pero no fue necesario. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Nami tragó aire. Sintió sus ojos algo húmedos.

¿Lloraba por lo preciosa que se veía Robin con ese vestido? No. ¿Lloraba de alivio al comprobar que no le dolía nada? No. ¿Por qué entonces una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla cuando luego de tantas veces vio salir a Robin con un vestido de novia? No era la hermosura del vestido sino el rostro de su portadora. Su cara brillaba, resplandecía como el sol, parecía un ángel acabado de aterrizar en la tierra. Nami se sintió idiota por emocionarse pero cuando vio como el rostro de Robin se llenaba de lágrimas desapareció esa sensación. La arqueóloga estaba tan feliz, tan hermosa, tan llena que supo que su búsqueda había acabado.

¿Cuántos vestidos se había probado en todo el día? Muchos, tantos que había perdido la cuenta. ¿Por qué entonces este había logrado despertarle tantas emociones hasta el punto de hacerla llorar? No lo sabía, era algo que no podía explicar pero cuando se vio reflejada en el gran espejo de la tienda todos sus nervios desaparecieron. No fue hasta verse que tomó realmente conciencia de que iba a casarse en menos de dos semanas con el hombre que amaba. Y le encantaba. Miró su anillo y una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. Una descarga agradable, no como la lanzada por Enel en Skypea, era una descarga repleta de felicidad.

-No te vas a probar más vestidos, ¿verdad? –Robin negó con la cabeza y continuó mirándose en el espejo.

La pared de cristal le devolvía el reflejo de una mujer idéntica a ella enfundada en un precioso vestido de novia. La parte superior constaba de un corsé con escote en forma de corazón y detalles en pedrería. La falda era de volantes, con detalles en las caderas y a la altura de las rodillas. Nunca se había visto más hermosa en toda su vida.

Pero sabía que esa visión sería aún más hermosa viéndose en los ojos de Zoro.

* * *

-Oye Brook, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

El espadachín se acercó a su huesudo nakama, que tomaba un vaso de leche sentado en una silla de la cocina. Levantó la mirada cuando Zoro le llamó aunque claro él no…Mejor sigamos.

-Claro, Zoro, ¿qué sucede? ¿Quieres que te enseñe mi ropa interior?

-¿Qué diablos dices? ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que te pediría algo así, hentai?!

-¿Qué deseas entonces?

-Antes de decirte nada, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Es una sorpresa para la boda. Como esa usurera se entere es capaz de negarse –Brook asintió con la cabeza, afirmando que guardaría el secreto-. ¿Podrías tocar esta canción cuando Robin venga al altar?

Zoro le dio un papel doblado y Brook lo abrió. Se sorprendió cuando leyó el nombre de la canción que su nakama deseaba que tocase. Francamente, nunca creyó que Zoro le pidiese canciones así.

-Vaya, nunca imaginé que me pedirías que tocara…

-¡Ya llegamos! –interrumpió la voz de Nami.

Zoro se despidió de Brook y salió a cubierta para saludar a Robin luego de todo un día sin verla. Sin embargo, fue interceptado por Nami en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces, bruja? ¡Aparta, es mi turno de estar con Robin!

-Robin ha ido a guardar una cosa que hemos comprado y pobre de ti como intentes encontrarla –la amenaza de Nami sonaba tan firme que Zoro desistió preguntarle de qué se trataba.

-Ya puedes irte, Nami –dijo Robin-. Arig…

No pudo darle las gracias a la navegante porque Zoro la agarró y la besó como si llevaran semanas sin verse en lugar de un día, bueno, de medio día.

-Te echaba de menos –susurró el espadachín a su prometida.

-Y yo.

-Que exagerado eres, Zoro –afirmó la navegante-. No sé cómo te las apañarás para pasar solo la noche previa la boda.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó el espadachín sin soltar a Robin, viendo a Nami subiendo a la torre de vigía. Cerró los puños y murmuró una amenaza.

**N/A: Antes de que MaPa-kun me amenace por no desvelar el nombre de la canción, aviso que lo diré...¡algún día! Olvidé antes darle la bienvenida a Silvia y desearle que disfrute leyendo este fic. También decirle a Erika que gracias por haber dejado review en "Toda mía" y compartir mis dos shipper. A Selena y a theOnofre por haber dejado review, arigaotu! Y por supuesto, a Yane, mi nakama mayor y futura colega de profesión. ¡Eres maravillosa!**

**Si queréis ver el vestido de Robin, visitad este enlace:** photo/641948231/New_Cheap_Design_Embroidery_Organz a_Zipper_Back_Ball_Gown_Corset_Top_Wedding_


	5. Pequeños contratiempos

Minna! Hola! Estoy emocionada! Ya queda poco para que se celebre la boda ZoRo. ¡Que nervios! Me he dado cuenta de que no se puede ver la foto del vestido de novia de Robin así que la pondré como imagen cover de este fic. En el último episodio contestaré a todos vuestros reviews una a una. Arigatou por vuestro apoyo, en serio, ¡sois las mejores madrinas que se podría tener! ¡Ah, ah, por cierto! Sí, me ha influido Bodas en Beverly Hills xD Se ha notado, ¿Verdad?

Mira que he dedicado episodios pero nunca disclaimers. Aunque la persona a la que se lo dedico se lo merece. Por conquistarme con una foto de Chopper y haber sido mi compañera hentai en el ABC y principalmente porque me da la gana, le dedico el siguiente disclaimer a Cata.

**Disclaimer: **Sí, One Piece es mío y me da igual lo que diga Oda. ¡Hasta que no reescriba el episodio y haga que Zoro lleve a Robin en vez de Ussop no pienso detenerme! No se puede ser peor persona, Oda, me has decepcionado...Te va a costar mucho que te perdone.

* * *

Los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban el Sunny. La luna no tardaría demasiado en aparecer aunque dada la belleza del cielo podía esperar. El cielo que antes estaba monopolizado de azul ahora adquiría una tonalidad de colores que pasaban del rosáceo al naranja. Era una hermosura, una belleza, una…

-¡Bruja! –gritó Zoro.

-Oye, estúpido marimo –chilló Sanji- ¡No le hables así a Nami-san! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar bruja a este ángel?

-Sanji, vete –pidió la navegante, a lo que el cocinero obedeció cuan perrito amaestrado-. Y tú –señaló a Zoro-, no te pongas insufrible porque ambos sabemos que al final acabarás aceptando lo que te diga. Además, bastante duro ha sido ya convencer a Robin.

-No pienso hacerte caso –atacó Zoro-. Lo que estás diciendo es una completa estupidez.

-¡Es una tradición! El novio no puede ver a la novia el día antes de la boda.

-¿Y desde cuando te has vuelto tan tradicional? –replicó Zoro burlón-. No pienso pasarme un día entero sin ver a Robin por esas malditas tradiciones ni mucho menos porque tú lo mandes.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Te estoy informando. Llevamos un mes trabajando en esta boda y –se acercó a Zoro con el rostro ensombrecido- vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Todos queremos que sea un día perfecto, ¿verdad?

-Serás…-murmuró entre dientes el espadachín.

Unos pasos irrumpieron en la cocina. Era Robin. Dejó la taza de café en el fregadero y se apoyó contra la encimera, observando sin decir palabra el enfrentamiento entre la navegante y su prometido.

-¡Dile algo, Robin! –pidió el hombre- Esta usurera me está sacando de quicio y tal vez a ti te oiga.

-Ya te he dicho que Robin está de acuerdo conmigo y todos sabemos que lo que dice Robin para ti va a misa. Así que no hay más que hablar. Mañana nos marcharemos del barco y volveremos al día siguiente.

Nami se marchó triunfadora, sabedora de que se había salido con la suya una vez más. Sin romper su silencio, Robin agarró a Zoro de la mano y subieron a la torre de vigía. A esas alturas, el cielo estaba dominado por la oscuridad.

La arqueóloga llevó al hombre al sofá, obligándole a sentarse. Ella se sentó sobre su regazo, rodeándole las caderas con sus piernas y abrazándose a su cuello como si necesitara de ese soporte para no caer.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Zoro- ¿Por qué dejas que haga lo que quiera? Es nuestra boda, no tenemos que hacer caso a los caprichos de esa bruja.

Robin sonrió, dejando a Zoro perplejo. ¿Cómo podía tomarse todo eso con tal indiferencia?

-¿Qué te preocupa? –cuestionó la arqueóloga.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Quiero saber qué es lo que te preocupa, Zoro.

-Pues que no tengas la boda que deseas por culpa de Nami. Ese es nuestro día, todo tendría que estar…

-No, Zoro, no te pregunto qué te parece que Nami me ayude a organizar la boda sino por qué estás preocupado.

Zoro tuvo que apartar la mirada un momento. Suspiró. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? A veces creía que podía ver en su interior sin necesidad de que le contara sus emociones. Él había actuado como siempre en un intento de que ella no descubriera sus verdaderas preocupaciones. Cuando no podía disimular su alteración, echaba la culpa a Nami y sus planes de convertir la boda en el mayor evento de la historia. ¿Cómo no había caído en que a ella no podía engañarla? Robin, tan observadora, era normal que en algún momento notara su inquietud.

-Tengo miedo, Robin –confesó mirándola nuevamente-. Miedo de no estar a la altura.

Robin colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Zoro se extrañó de no obtener respuesta alguna a su confesión pero más perplejo se quedó cuando escuchó unas leves risas que la arqueóloga intentaba sofocar. Movió el hombro de tal manera que la obligó a volver a su posición inicial. Se estaba riendo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, onna? Yo no le veo la gracia.

-Ains Zoro, ¿cómo has podido llegar a semejante conclusión? –tomó aire y recuperó su actitud seria- Dices que temes no estar a la altura, ¿lo que quieres decir es que tienes miedo de no ser un buen marido? Déjame decirte que es la mayor tontería que has dicho desde que nos conocemos. El que yo vaya a convertirme en tu esposa no cambiará la manera en la que te veo. Mi amor por ti no depende de que lleve un anillo, eso es un mero símbolo. Te amo porque eres Zoro, no por ser el hombre con quien voy a casarme.

-Yo también te amo y aunque no me casara contigo seguiría haciéndolo pero…Este es un gran paso, me da miedo no dar la talla.

-No tengas miedo –le susurró-. Somos uno, ¿recuerdas? Yo no tengo miedo, no lo sientas tú y menos por esas tonterías. Eres parte de mí como yo de ti –llevó la mano del espadachín a su pecho izquierdo-. Lo sientes, ¿cierto? Al igual que lo siento cada vez que descanso sobre tu pecho. Puedes sentir como mi corazón late por ti. ¿Ves miedo aquí, sientes temor? –Robin posa su mano en el pecho de Zoro- No, ya no lo sientes. Como te dije, somos uno. Aquí no se siente más que felicidad, esa con la que jamás soñé podría toparme hasta que te conocí.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué sintió miedo cuando su corazón rebosaba de felicidad? Zoro subió la mano hasta la mejilla de Robin, acariciándola con el pulgar.

-Dejemos que sean los demás quienes se encarguen –siguió Robin-. Aunque todo el Grand Line estuviera presente el día de la boda, yo…

-No los notaría –continuó Zoro-. No me daría cuenta de la decoración, ni de los invitados, ni de la comida. No repararía en todo ello porque mis cinco sentidos estarían puestos en ti.

-Ahora lo entiendes, ¿no? –Zoro asintió con la cabeza- Comprendes ahora por qué dejó que Nami se salga con la suya como tú dices. ¿Por qué no dejar que los demás se sientan también felices? Quisiera una boda sencilla, claro, pero me da igual. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo. No me importa nada más.

Zoro buscó los labios de su prometida. La besó con ternura, con suavidad, con amor. Ella tenía razón. ¿Qué más daba que Nami invitara a todo el Grand Line y transmitiera su boda por televisión? Nada, ya no le importaba. Dentro de dos días, contraería matrimonio con la única mujer que le había hecho sentir realmente lo que era estar enamorado. Por ella experimentó ese sentimiento de estar dispuesto a morir por alguien, de mirar a una persona y saber que has llegado al final de la carrera que es la vida, de…de tantas cosas que podría llevarse toda su vida explicándolas.

Aunque se las haría pagar a esa bruja por hacer que se separara de Robin todo un día. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero esa se la cobraría.

* * *

Llevaba todo el día entrenando en la torre, esperanzado de que el día pasara lo más pronto posible. Entrenaba más duro que de costumbre. Necesitaba distraer a su mente. Sabía que el día siguiente sería una locura, que los nervios lo matarían, así que por el momento precisaba de un poco de paz. Aunque claro, ¿quién puede tener tranquilidad con compañeros desequilibrados?

Si al menos Robin no se hubiera marchado…Ella siempre le transmitía esa calma que difícilmente podía lograr con cualquier otro Mugiwara. Pero no, por culpa de Nami y sus estúpidas tradiciones ahora estaba sin Robin. Gruñó al recordarlo. Por lo menos no tenían a Luffy correteando por ahí. Por primera vez, agradeció que la navegante hubiera hecho lo que quisiera aunque era muy injusto. _"Me agradeceréis que me lleve a Luffy"_ dijo para justificar que se llevara con ella al capitán. Sí, claro. Ella sí y él no.

Lo peor era que sabía que los demás tramaban algo. No es que estuvieran más idiotas o nerviosos que de costumbre, no, precisamente al revés: estaban tan calmados que ese estado indicaba a Zoro que nada bueno podía pasar. _Despedida de soltero, ¿qué sino? _Pensó el espadachín mientras se preguntaba por qué tenía que festejar aquello. ¿Por qué despedirse de algo que estaba encantado de perder de vista? Ningún hombre en la faz de Tierra sentiría la misma felicidad que él por ser cazado.

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta. _Ya están aquí_. Se dijo fastidiado. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera les haría cambiar de parecer. Bueno, sería como cualquier otra fiesta. Sanji babeando cada vez que se acerca una mujer, Brook preguntando a las féminas si podían enseñarle su ropa interior, Franky bebiendo cola, Ussop y Chopper jugando y él tomando sake. Lo mismo de siempre.

-Zoro –el cocinero abrió la puerta-, los chicos y yo…

-Ya lo sé –dijo fastidiado mientras se levantaba-. Lo único que te digo es que no pienso ir a un club de striptease. No voy a alimentar vuestras perversiones. Por lo demás, iremos donde queráis.

Sanji se marchó de allí cabizbajo. ¿Cómo había sabido lo del club? En otra ocasión, hubiera empezado una pelea para salirse con la suya pero era la noche de Zoro, tenía derecho a elegir aunque a Sanji no le gustasen sus elecciones. _Como tiene a Robin-chwan no necesita ver más bellezas. Pero, ¿y yo qué? _Se lamentaba Sanji mientras llamaba a todos los tripulantes masculinos a arreglarse.

Costó –y mucho- pero al fin lograron que Zoro dejara sus katanas en el barco por una noche. Lo último que necesitaban eran llamar la atención y con esas espadas sería lo que lograrían. Zoro se preguntó sino eran más notorios llevando con ellos a un esqueleto, un reno y un cyborg pero optó por no decir nada.

La fiesta transcurrió sin contratiempos. Fueron a festejar a una discoteca de la isla donde se encontraban (**N/A: **En el último capítulo sabréis de qué isla se trata). Tal y como supuso Zoro, sus nakamas actuaron como de costumbre, viéndose mucho más alegres que de costumbre. El espadachín sonrió. Aunque jamás lo reconociese abiertamente, no podía haber encontrado mejores nakamas por más bakas que fueran.

La noche estaba a punto de acabar. Estaban solos en la discoteca. Franky, Ussop y Brook se habían quedado dormidos. Zoro estaba sentado en un sofá bebiendo un vaso de sake cuando Chopper se le acercó.

-¿La pasaste bien, Zoro?

-Sí, claro. ¿Y tú?

-Por supuesto –el reno calló unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar-. Esto, Zoro, ¿cómo te encuentras? Quiero decir, ¿estás nervioso?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –le avergonzaba un poco hablar de esos temas con sus nakamas, exceptuando a Robin.

-Quiero saber cómo te sientes. Somos nakamas y además, yo soy el médico de la tripulación. A veces, cuando una persona está muy nerviosa, puede…

-No va a darme un infarto si eso es lo que quieres saber. Estoy bien. Agradezco tu interés –dijo volviendo a tomar un trago-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Sanji?

-Se metió a esa sala de allí –señaló una puerta que quedaba enfrente del sofá.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que nos marchemos. Vayamos a buscar al cejillas y luego despertaremos a estos –informó señalando con el brazo a sus tres nakamas durmientes.

Cuando entraron en la otra sala –que no era más que un reservado con una barra de bebidas-, se encontraron a Sanji charlando muy animado –esto es, dando el coñazo- a la camarera, que limpiaba un vaso con el ceño fruncido, claramente cansada de ese pervertido que no la dejaba tranquila. Zoro y Chopper se miraron resignados. Cuando Sanji tomó la mano de la chica, esta gritó y le apartó bruscamente. Entonces, tres tipos fortachones irrumpieron el lugar. Zoro se llevó la mano a la cintura para recordar que había dejado las espadas en el barco. Genial…

-Rubito, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –le preguntó uno de los hombres.

-¡Oh, Tom! –se quejó la camarera- Este hombre lleva horas dándome la lata y ha intentado tocarme. ¡Me ha agarrado la mano! A saber qué podría haber hecho luego.

-Yo nunca me propasaría con una mujer –dijo Sanji, desconcertado porque esa mujer pudiera haber llegado a semejante conclusión-. Soy un caballero, un –la camarera salió de la barra seria y con los brazos en jarra, destacando su generoso escote-..¡UN ÁNGEL! ¡No me quiero ir de este bar! –informó empezando a bailar mientras los corazoncitos inundaban la estancia.

Zoro y Chopper miraban este espectáculo perplejos, sabiendo que no acabaría nada bien.

-Tú, cocinerucho –atacó Zoro-, vámonos, no merece la pena.

-¿Quieres decir que nuestra Rachel no merece que un hombre la alabe? –preguntó otro hombre.

-Lo que he dicho es…Un momento. ¡Pero si os estabais quejando hace un momento! ¿Ahora os ofende que no se le preste atención? ¿Sois idiotas o qué?

-¿Qué nos has llamado, lechuga andante? –Sanji soltó una risita por el comentario del hombre.

-¿Necesitas que te lo escriba? –preguntó Zoro.

Los hombres estaban furiosos. Les estaban poniendo en ridículo. Primero intentaban ligar con la camarera –y novia de uno de los tipos- y ahora los insultaban. ¡Hasta dónde podíamos llegar! Chopper estaba aterrado. Se avecinaba pelea y dada la fiesta que se habían dado no estaban en las mejores condiciones para luchar. En efecto, los hombres no tardaron mucho en agarrarlos y llevarlos a otra sala, donde los depositaron en un armario. Ni los gritos de Chopper fueron capaces de despertar al resto de nakamas, que permanecían dormidos ajenos a que el novio acababa de ser encerrado en un armario.

* * *

Quedaban casi dos horas para el enlace. Robin no había podido dormir bien. Estaba nerviosa, mucho. No todos los días una se casa con el hombre de sus sueños. Menos mal que Nami no le dio la lata con montar una despedida de soltera. Tal vez se debiera al hecho de que Luffy estaba en la habitación de al lado. Robin sonrió al recordar que había estado sola en la habitación la noche anterior.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. La navegante entró con una pequeña bolsa. Robin volvió a sonreír al averiguar su contenido. Las manos le temblaron levemente.

-Fui al barco a por las alianzas –informó Nami-. Ahora Luffy traerá el vestido.

Robin cogió la bolsa y sacó dos cajitas forradas de terciopelo. Al abrirlas, las dos mujeres vieron un par de alianzas de oro blanco, con la particularidad de que una tenía destellos verdes y la otra azules. Eran preciosos.

Un par de golpes impactaron contra la puerta. Dejando a Robin observando maravillada aquellas joyas, Nami abrió para encontrarse con su capitán llevando el vestido de novia oculto en una bolsa de tintorería. Le ordenó que lo dejara sobre la cama.

-¡Voy a comer algo! ¡Ahora vuelvo! –informó marchándose corriendo.

-Como si eso fuera una novedad –murmuró la akage-. Robin, venga, ve al baño. Ahora voy a prepararte. Por cierto –preguntó antes de que la arqueóloga se marchara-, ¿puedo probármelos? –pidió como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Claro. Oye Nami, arigatou por ayudarme a preparar la boda. Zoro cree que es obra tuya. El pobre cree que todo el Grand Line va a acudir.

-Si fuera yo la que me casara, probablemente lo hubiera hecho pero tu boda será preciosa, Robin –le aseguró. La arqueóloga cerró la puerta del baño con una sonrisa.

Nami cogió la alianza con destellos verdes –la que pertenecería a Robin en pocas horas- y la acomodó en su dedo anular derecho. Quizás algún día ella también sintiera la misma emoción de Robin al mirar esa joya. Puede que un día fuera ella quien llorara al ver un vestido de novia sobre su cuerpo. Quizás…

-¡Hola, Nami! –saludó Luffy entrando nuevamente en la habitación con un plato en la mano- ¿Qué haces?

-Probarme la alianza de Robin. Voy a quitármela que tengo que arreglarla.

La navegante intentó quitar la alianza pero se quedó poco menos que petrificada cuando comprobó que no cedía. No había reparado en que sus dedos eran más gruesos que los de su nakama. Intentó quitárselos a la fuerza. Luego de mucho insistir, la alianza cedió y se soltó de su dedo. No pudo medir su fuerza. En lugar de caer su mano, voló por los aires. Todo transcurrió muy deprisa aunque Nami creyó verlo a cámara lenta. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la alianza cayó en la cuchara de Luffy, llevándosela el senchou a la boca. Tosió con fuerza pero no duró demasiado. Nami se quedó helada al ver que su capitán acababa de comerse la alianza de Robin.

-Nami, ¿vienes? –preguntó la arqueóloga saliendo del baño.

-Es..esto –dijo Nami nerviosa-. Tenemos un problema. Cuando me quité el anillo, salió volando y...bueno, acabó en la cuchara de Luffy. Robin, se ha comido tu anillo.

Nami se sorprendió al no ver ninguna reacción en su nakama. Estaba inmóvil, como si la hubieran tallado en piedra. Eso no era bueno. Nada bueno…


	6. La Isla del Amor

Minna! Poneos vuestras mejores prendas que está a punto de empezar el enlace ZoRo. Bueno, eso si llega el novio.

En el anterior episodio, dije que iba a agradecer a cada persona que me había apoyado en este fic pero no tengo mucho tiempo así que solo daros las gracias por ser tan maravillosas lectoras -sois las mejores!- y que os dedico este último episodio a todos los que sigáis mi historia. Arigatou!

**Disclaimer: **No será mío pero siempre me queda la salud...¡NO, NO! ¡Oda! *se arrodilla ante él* ¡Dame One Piece o al menos el ZoRo!

* * *

Chopper miró su reloj. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando comprobó que solo quedaban treinta minutos para el enlace. No llegarían a tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Zoro? Quien sabe cómo podría reaccionar y ese armario era demasiado pequeño.

-No hace falta que me digas que queda media hora –gruñó Zoro-, ya lo sé. Malditos bakas, ¿se puede saber qué diablos hacen que no vienen?

-YOHOHOHOHO. Sumimasen, Zoro-san, hemos tenido dificultades.

El alma de Brook atravesó la madera del armario. En un primer momento, se sobresaltaron pero luego de comprobar que era su huesudo nakama volvieron a su anterior estado. Esto es, Zoro cabreado y Sanji preocupado porque Robin-chwan sufriera por la tardanza de su prometido. No así Chopper, que seguía conmocionado en el suelo por la impresión.

-¡Ya era hora- bramó el espadachín-. ¿Qué demonios estabais haciendo?

-Nos hemos despertado hace dos horas –replicó Brook-. Escuchamos a unos tipos decir lo que os había ocurrido. Nos enfrentamos a ellos, bueno, más bien no hizo falta porque en cuanto salí de mi cuerpo salieron corriendo aterrorizados. Os hemos buscado por todos lados pero este sitio es muy grande y la puerta está cerrada con llave. Franky está intentando abrirla.

-SÚPER –la voz del cyborg se escuchaba tras el armario-. Vamos Zoro, tienes una…

Franky no pudo acabar de hablar porque en cuanto abrió la puerta del armario, Zoro salió corriendo a toda prisa sin perder un minuto con sus nakamas, quienes les siguieron.

-_Espérame, Robin _–pensó el espadachín-. _Pase lo que pase, no te dejaré plantada. Nada impedirá que esta noche seas mi esposa._

* * *

-¿Por qué no está ya aquí? –se preguntó Nami en voz alta-. ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué hacen que no están en el barco?

Nami paseaba por la cubierta resoplando y jurándose a sí misma que al día siguiente mataría a los bakas de sus nakamas. ¡Estaban a menos de treinta minutos de comenzar la ceremonia y ni rastro de nadie que no fueran ella o Robin! Cuando llegaron una hora antes al barco para esperar en enlace, creyeron que estarían en sus camarotes preparándose. A fin de cuentas, la navegante había elaborado un horario muy bien definido donde establecía la hora de llegada de Robin al barco para que a nadie, sobre todo a Zoro, se le ocurriera salir a cubierta. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando fue a avisarles de que ya podían salir no los encontró en su camarote. Ni en la torre de vigía. Ni en la biblioteca. Ni en la consulta. ¡En ningún lugar!

Echó una mirada al conjunto de sillas cubiertas de tela blanca y lazos de seda violeta que descansaban unos cuantos metros más allá del barco, preparados para ser testigos de la celebración que a punto estaba de comenzar. Si llegaba el novio, claro.

-Va a venir.

La voz de Robin le llegó desde la cocina. Temblaba ligeramente producto de los nervios. Nami no podía imaginar lo nerviosa que se sentiría Robin en un momento como aquel. Maldijo a Zoro por hacerlo todo más difícil. Entró a la cocina. Sonrió.

-La fiesta se habrá alargado –continuó Robin-. Pero llegará a tiempo.

-Y si llega no puede verte –dijo Nami-. Venga, vete a mi camarote y no te preocupes por nada. Franky irá a buscarte cuando llegue el momento.

Nami miró el reloj luego de que la arqueóloga dejara la estancia. Veinte minutos. Ya pensaba en ir a buscar a esos idiotas cuando escuchó unos pasos en el barco. Los de una persona. Salió y comprobó que se trataba de Luffy. Ains, no, ya había olvidado lo del anillo. ¿Es que todo iban a ser problemas ese día?

-Nami –saludó el senchou-, no fui a la joyería al final.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –la cara de Nami se incendió de pura furia y agarró el cuello de la camisa de Luffy-. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿No tenemos ya bastante con que esos idiotas no aparezcan que nos has dejado ahora sin anillo?

-Pero Nami…

-¡NO! ¿No podéis escucharme nunca? ¡Te juro que como no me des el anillo ahora mismo te abro en canal!

-Nami, tengo el anillo –se metió la mano en el bolsillo y depositó la joya en la mano de la navegante-. Regresé a vuestra habitación para pedirte dinero. Estaba abierta y cuando entré lo encontré en el suelo. Probablemente fue lo que eché cuando me dio el ataque de tos. Lo he lavado bien.

Nami estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando vio nuevamente ese anillo. Un problema menos. Pero todavía quedaba un pequeño inconveniente, nada, algo sin importancia.

-¿Dónde narices está el novio? –preguntó con las manos temblando de enojo- Ya tendría que estar aquí, demonios.

-¡NAMI-SWAN!

Volteó el rostro para encontrarse a sus nakamas corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el Merry. Zoro iba en cabeza. Nami pensaba darle una bronca tremenda pero cuando vio su rostro fue incapaz de hacerlo. Había tal angustia en su semblante que la akage incluso se conmovió. Podía jurar sin temor a confundirse que le aterraba echarlo todo a perder, que le mataba la posibilidad de no llegar a la hora y causar dolor en Robin.

Cuando subieron al barco, Nami los mandó que se vistieran a toda prisa. Tuvo que contener a Zoro para que no corriera al camarote donde se encontraba Robin.

-¡Tengo que explicárselo! –se justificó el espadachín.

-Eso no importa –replicó Nami-. A ella no le importa. Corre, haz lo que sea y no tardes. Has llegado antes de la hora –_diez minutos exactamente_, pensó la mujer-. ¡Vamos!

Por primera vez, Zoro le dio la razón a la navegante. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

Mientras tanto, Robin permanecía ajena al jaleo de fuera, tan absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos. Quizás los miedos de Zoro hubieran regresado y se estuviera tomando tiempo para reconsiderarlo. No, no podía ser. Él no la dejaría plantada sin decírselo. Él sabía que lo entendería si decidía dar marcha atrás. Que lo que tenían no cambiaría. Seguiría amándolo de la misma manera.

Pero sentía el corazón encogerse al imaginarse que la dejara plantada sin avisarla. Le daba miedo que no quisiera casarse con ella. ¿Quizás hubiera descubierto que no estaba listo para pasar toda una vida con ella? ¿Y si no quería hacerlo? ¡NO! Eran los nervios los que hacían que pensara esas estupideces, por supuesto, nada de eso era cierto. Zoro la amaba y quería estar con ella para siempre. Pero, ¿por qué no aparecía todavía? La ceremonia debía haber comenzado hacia diez minutos. ¿Qué pasaba?

No pudo pensar más porque la puerta de su camarote se abrió de repente. Su corazón volvió a su normal funcionamiento cuando vio a Franky con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Robin! Estás SÚPER –afirmó el carpintero-. A Zoro le dará un infarto cuando te vea.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Zoro?

-Oh no, tranquila, Robin. Tuvo un encontronazo con unos tipos que lo metieron en un armario hasta que fuimos a salvarle. En cuanto salió comenzó a correr hasta aquí y no ha parado de hacerlo. Sanji, que estaba con él durante el episodio, me ha dicho que no dejaba de repetir que no te dejaría tirada, que se quería casar contigo y nada impediría que lo hiciera.

Se avergonzó de haber creído lo contrario. Había sido una idiota. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de la palabra de Zoro?

-Vamos, Robin –el cyborg alargó su brazo-. Ha llegado el momento.

La arqueóloga tomó a Franky por el brazo. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. Tan concentrada en sus emociones estaba que no fue hasta que sintió otro brazo tomarla del suyo que reparó en la presencia de Sanji. Arqueó una ceja.

-No podía permitir que una de mis damas se casaran y yo no fuera su padrino –informó Sanji-. Robin-chwan, no encuentro adjetivos para decir cuán hermosa te ves. No podía haber elegido mejor ese marimo.

Robin se sorprendió por la actitud serena de Sanji. Creyó que se comportaría como solía hacerlo cada vez que la veía pero comprobó que hasta el cocinero es capaz de comportarse de manera normal cuando la ocasión lo requería.

-A Sanji le hacía ilusión ser tu padrino –aclaró Franky-. Así que le ofrecí que nos acompañara al altar.

Al salir a cubierta, Robin bajó la mirada. Desde su posición podían verse las sillas desde donde sus nakamas la miraban, el estrado donde Luffy oficiaría la ceremonia, a Nami en primera fila ejerciendo el papel de madrina. Y a Zoro. A Zoro que la esperaba. A Zoro que la amaba. A Zoro que quería casarse con ella.

No levantó la mirada hasta que tocó suelo. Sus zapatos blancos de tacón impactaron contra la hierba del bosque donde se oficiaría la ceremonia. El lugar donde se vieron forzados a separarse durante dos años. El lugar donde volvieron a reencontrarse pasado ese tiempo. El lugar donde se habían dicho adiós un par de años atrás ahora era el escenario de su unión. Archipiélago Sabaody. Donde se separaron, se reencontraron y se unirían para siempre.

Cuando la vio salir a cubierta, Zoro tuvo que controlarse para no salir corriendo hacia ella. La mano de Nami agarrándolo por el codo impidió que echara a perder todo su autocontrol. A decir verdad, no sentía el agarre de la navegante. Tampoco escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros. Inclusive obviaba los murmullos de sus nakamas, alabando la belleza de Robin. El mundo se congeló en lo que le pareció una eternidad. Todo aquello en lo que antes había reparado ahora se había volatilizado. Una sensación de orgullo bombardeó su corazón cuando vio a esa mujer vestida de novia, tan perfecta ante sus ojos. No cabía mayor belleza en el mundo.

-No te vayas a morir, ¿eh, Zoro? –le pidió Nami en tono burlón.

Brook, que se había quedado embobado unos cuantos segundos al ver a Robin, recuperó la compostura y tomó su violín. Estaba de pie, al lado de donde se encontraba Luffy esperando poder oficiar el enlace. Cuando empezó a tocar, inclusive los pájaros guardaron silencio.

_On the days I can´t see your eyes_

_I don´t even want to, open mine_

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos. A pesar de la presencia de sus nakamas, ellos solo podían reparar en la presencia del otro. Nada más existía. Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por la mejilla de Robin a causa de la emoción. Zoro luchaba contra el nudo que se alojaba en su garganta. Sus ojos brillantes delataban su estado interior.

_I can't find the words to explain  
Just how much you got me going insane_

Poco a poco, la distancia entre ambos quedó reducida. No podían describir las emociones que los embargaban en esos momentos. Era todo tan intenso que costaba darle nombre.

Robin sonrió al darse cuenta de que iba a juego con Zoro. Lejos del típico traje de chaqueta, llevaba una camisa blanca con un par de botones desabrochados, los suficientes para ver su cuello y un poco de sus fuertes pectorales. Pantalones blancos y zapatos en el mismo tono conformaban el resto del vestuario.

_You're beautiful  
To me_

De esa manera, en un gesto tan antiguo pero que tanto implicaba al mismo tiempo, Franky y Sanji agarraron la mano izquierda de Robin para colocarla sobre la mano derecha de Zoro, abierta esperando ese contacto.

-Vais a ser un matrimonio SÚPER. Y no estoy llorando –dijo Franky con las lágrimas chorreando su rostro.

-Marimo, te entrego a una de las mujeres más importantes para mí. No lo haría sino supiera que la quieres.

Zoro agarró la mano de Robin y durante unos segundos fueron incapaces de hacer otra cosa que observarse. Zoro llevó la mano entrelazada a la mejilla de la mujer y la acarició con dulzura. Nami carraspeó, poniendo fin al momento. Tenían que comenzar. Zoro le dedicó una mirada asesina a lo que la navegante le sacó la lengua.

-Estás…-le susurró Zoro-…¿querías matarme acaso? –le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

Robin soltó una risita. Luffy empezó a hablar.

-Hermanos, hermanas…

-¡¿Pero se puede saber qué estás diciendo, baka?! –le preguntó Nami.

-Es que el otro día entré en un sitio donde celebraban una boda y decían esto.

Nami suspiró. Sería inútil explicarle ahora a Luffy que había entrado en una iglesia donde celebraban una boda cristiana. Entonces, reparó en algo en lo que ni siquiera había pensado. ¡No le había escrito a Luffy lo que tenía que decir! Ains, ¿qué diría ese baka ahora?

-Tranquila, yo me he encargado de eso –le susurró Zoro-. Escucha.

-Bueno, por donde iba –continuó el senchou-. Hoy, nuevamente, volvemos a encontrarnos aquí. Tantas emociones nos invaden cada vez que recordamos este lugar. No sabemos demasiado bien si echarnos a llorar o reír al recordar los sucesos aquí acontecidos. El lugar donde hablo fue el mismo donde no pude evitar que quedáramos separados durante largo tiempo. A la vez, este bosque nos vio reunirnos de nuevo, más fuertes y con la certeza de no separarnos nuevamente. ¿Odiar o querer este lugar? Cada uno que piense lo que crea correcto. No es un tema a tratar en este momento. En lo que a mí respecta, Archipiélago Sabaody ya no será un nombre amargo. Cada vez que piense en él, recordaré este momento y nada turbio pasará por mi cabeza. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando nos encontramos ante el mayor símbolo de compromiso existente? Cuando he puesto pie en esta isla, no he recordado el momento en que os perdí sino que he dado gracias por poder unir a esta pareja precisamente en la isla del amor. Sí, no me he vuelto loco, del amor. Cuando ese pacifista nos envió a distintos puntos, creyó que había logrado separarnos para siempre. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Nuestros corazones se quedaron en este lugar, haciéndonos sentir tan cerca los unos de los otros a pesar de la distancia. ¿No es eso amor? Luego, cuando volvimos a vernos, no sentimos añoranza en el reencuentro. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando habíamos estado juntos cada día de esos dos años? En ese tiempo, aprendimos nuevas técnicas y adquirimos mayor poder pero hubo algo que se mantuvo intacto dentro de nosotros: el amor que nos unía. Mirad sino a Zoro y Robin. Ni tan siquiera el paso del tiempo pudo hacerles olvidar que en algún lugar se encontraba su otra mitad, esa persona que completaban lo que eran. ¿Y cómo hacerlo cuando podían sentirse tan cerca? El amor no es solo un sentimiento al que acompañan besos y caricias. Eso no. El verdadero amor radica en saber aceptar lo que viene a cada momento sin que las emociones que albergamos en nosotros mismos modifiquen. El verdadero amor es mirar a una persona y darte cuenta de que ahí se encuentra tu hogar. Allí donde se encuentre tu hogar, estará tu corazón. Claro que nosotros, como nakamas, no experimentamos la misma clase de amor que viven Zoro y Robin. Pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿no somos una familia? ¿No es el hogar donde vive la familia? Cada persona puede sentir diferentes clases de amor. Por ejemplo, Zoro quiere a Luffy porque le ofreció la vida de la que ahora disfruta. Sin él, nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Por su parte, Zoro ama a Robin porque si no lo hiciera, sería renegar de los latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo podría continuar sino la amara? El amor, algo a lo que muchos enloquece y hace sufrir, pero que a nosotros nos ha permitido ser lo que hoy somos. Porque uno no puede considerar que está vivo sino siente algún tipo de amor.

Ni una hoja se movió durante el discurso. Zoro agarraba con fuerza la mano de Robin. La arqueóloga recordó entonces una frase que en los momentos de intimidad tanto había escuchado al hombre: _"Yo vivo gracias a ti". _Enseguida la relacionó con el final del discurso. Aquel era Zoro: mientras los demás se sorprendían porque hubiera sido capaz de escribir frases tan hermosas y sinceras, ella reconoció cada frase que su senchou pronunció. No era la primera vez que las oía. Solo que ahora el espadachín había querido compartir también con el resto de sus nakamas. No podía haber escrito un discurso mejor. Zoro volteó la mirada. La mujer pudo notar como luchaba para retener las lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin pronunciar sonido alguno, articuló un "te amo", frase que la mujer le devolvió.

-Esto –dijo Nami con la voz quebrada-, los anillos, Chopper.

Tanta impresión había causado el discurso que Chopper ni había reparado en que era su turno. Se levantó y cogió un pequeño cojín de terciopelo rojo sobre el cual descansaban las alianzas. Todos se levantaron. Chopper se detuvo cuando llegó hasta el altar.

-Yo, Roronoa Zoro –pronunció el hombre con la voz firme-, te tomo a ti, Nico Robin, por esposa para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte.

Ahí lo dejó. No necesitaba decir un "todos los días de mi vida" ni nada de eso. Su amor no tendría fin. Como le había dicho al pedirle matrimonio, si era cierto aquello de la vida celestial o la reencarnación, la amaría en cada una de sus vidas. Al igual que ella.

Deslizó la alianza verde por el dedo anular de la mujer. Se le veía tan radiante. Su tono de voz daba a entender que se sentía vencedor. Orgulloso. Sí, esa mujer era suya. Se sentía ganador. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de orgullo cuando le puso la alianza.

-Yo, Nico Robin, te tomo a ti, Roronoa Zoro, por esposo para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte.

Tomó la mano del espadachín y ocupó su dedo anular con la alianza azul. Lo miró triunfadora. Era su hombre. No podía sentirte más feliz. Volvería a revivir todo el infierno que caracterizaba su pasado porque cada momento había acortado el camino que los separaba. Si hubiera vivido de otra manera, quizás nunca lo hubiera conocido.

-Entonces, yo, Monkey D. Luffy, como vuestro capitán, os declaro marido y mujer. Que lo que yo he unido que no lo separe ni los pacifistas, ni la Marina, ni…

-¡Deja de nombrar a nuestros enemigos! –le espetó Sanji con unas cuantas lágrimas por el rostro.

Zoro tomó a Robin por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Se miraron durante unos segundos y luego juntaron sus labios. Sus nakamas aplaudieron.

-¡Mi corazón está a punto de reventar por tanta felicidad! Aunque claro, yo no tengo corazón Yohohoho.

-Es tan SÚPER. ¡Y no estoy llorando!

-¡Robin-chwan, espero que seas muy feliz con este marimo! Nami-san, ¿quieres…?

-¡Que bonito! ¡Al final todo salió bien! Sois una pareja perfecta–celebró Nami luego de darle una patada al cocinero que lo tumbó en el suelo.

-Nunca había estado en una boda –dijo Chopper-. Me encanta. Seguro que serán muy felices.

-Esta es la mejor boda a la que he ido –confesó Ussop-. Pero también estuve en la de un vikingo –dijo causando el asombro de Chopper-. Fui su padrino.

-Yo también estoy muy contento pero, ¿y la meshi? ¿No iba a ver un banquete?

-¡BAKA! ¡Cállate! –gritó Nami golpeándole la cabeza.

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en el resto del mundo y las palabras de sus nakamas, Zoro y Robin cortaron el beso aunque no se movieron. Robin acarició el rostro de su esposo y acabó colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Zoro llevó su otra mano a la mejilla de su esposa.

-Gracias por darme la vida –dijo Zoro.

-No podría existir si tú no lo hicieras. Eso es el amor, ¿verdad?

Volvieron a besarse. Quién les habría dicho dos años atrás que ahora se encontrarían contrayendo matrimonio en el mismo lugar donde un día fueron separados. Sabían que ese era el mejor motivo para unirse en el Archipiélago Sabaody. No había nada en el mundo capaz de separárlos. Porque en este mundo no existe fuerza más poderosa que un corazón latiendo.

***Se va al rincón a vomitar arcoíris* Vaya cosa más ñoña me ha quedado. No, no habrá noche de bodas. El fic empezó y acabará ñoño.**

**Canción: You´re beautiful (God Damn)**


End file.
